Black Memories
by Di.M.H
Summary: Ichigo loses both his powers and memories, Rukia asked to monitor over him but while she's doing that she'll also suffering. Ichigo comes across a power that could lead his past as a soul reaper and how important Rukia is to him. Can Ichigo get his powrs and memories back or is he lost to RUkia forever?


_Black Memories _

**Di.M.H: "hey guys what's up, I know it's been a while but i've another fanfic, let me know if you like it, I think i could have started it better but oh well, please please R&R, please and thank you,"**

Black 1, erased

Ichigo stood in the room with the captains of the Soul Society.

"It is time," said the Head Captain.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

Hitsygaya appeared beside him with Byakuya.

"We have to let you live your life as a human," said the Head Captain.

"What are you talking about?!" Ichigo shouted.

"This is an order from Central 46," Hitsygaya answered, "You are graduating from high school and we have to let you move on with your life."

"So, you're going take back the powers you gave me?!" Ichigo shouted.

"We no choice," said the Head Captain, "Your survival is at stake."

"Why?!"

"Ichigo."

He turned around to see his father standing there with Urahara and Yoruichi.

He could see the pain they were in.

"Dad," he said.

"Don't make this harder than it already is son," Isshin replied.

"You won't remember anything to do with the Soul Society," Urahara added, "even about your soul reaper side."

"You too Urahara?!" Ichigo shouted.

Yoruichi appeared in front of him.

"I hope you can forgive us," she said with sad eyes.

"Yoruichi, you too?' he said.

"Then it's time," said the Head Captain, "Lieutenant Kuchiki please step forward."

Rukia stepped out from the shadows.

"Rukia," he said.

She stood there with no emotion on her face.

Ichigo could see the sorrow in her eyes.

"Rukia," he said walking toward her.

Rukia held up her hand stopping from coming any closer to her.

"Rukia," he whispered.

Tears fell from her eyes.

She tried to fight them back.

"Goodbye Ichigo," she said.

She pulled out her sword and stood in front of him.

"Rukia what are you doing?!" he cried.

Rukia stabbed his chest.

"Rukia?!" he said.

He felt his powers fading away.

He leaned forward.

Rukia lightly kiss his cheek.

"Thank you Ichigo for everything you have done for us," she whispered in his ear.

"Rukia," he moaned.

She pull her spirit energy into her blade.

She touched the top of his head.

She ran her fingers through his bright orange hair.

Her hand glow blue.

"I'll never forget you," she said.

Ichigo's vision went white.

He fell forward.

Rukia caught him.

Yoruichi appeared at her side.

"I know it was tough for you Rukia," she said patting her shoulder.

"It had to be done," said Rukia as the tears fell from her cheeks.

Ukitake walked toward his lieutenant and held her.

"It's alright to cry Rukia," he said, "I understand that this was too much for you but there wasn't anyone else that he would let his guard down around."

That's why Rukia had to be the one for the job.

Isshin picked up his son.

"Thank you Head Captain for granting my wish and letting my boy have a normal life," he said.

"Indeed," said the Head Captain, "but there will a time where he'll be needed again."

"I understand," said Isshin.

He looked at Rukia.

"Stop by any time Rukia," he said, "I'm sure my girls would like to see ya."

Rukia looked at Ichigo.

If he wouldn't remember her then there was no point in returning to the world of the living.

"Thanks for the offer," she replied.

"Rukia," said Byakuya.

Rukia followed her brother out the room.

Ichigo opened his eyes.

He sat up and looked at his clock.

"CRAP!" he shouted jumping out of bed.

He ran down the stairs.

"Where's dad?' he asked Yuzu.

"He's out," Yuzu replied, "go get dress."

Ichigo ran back up to get changed.

He put on his school uniform.

He ran back down and grabbed a piece of toast on his way out the door.

Orihime hummed to herself with a smile on her face.

She saw Rukia standing there by the school gate.

She was in her soul reaper form.

"Rukia?" she said.

Rukia turned to see her.

"Hey Orihime," she said sadly, "I was waiting for you, Chad and Uryu."

Chad and Uryu appeared on either side of Rukia.

"I need to tell you guys something," Rukia demanded their attention.

She explained everything to them.

"You erased Ichigo's memories and took his powers?" Uryu replied in shock.

Rukia nodded sadly.

"Don't mention the Soul Society to him or about me," she said.

"But Rukia," said Orihime.

"There will be soul reapers to deal with hollows so don't worry about that."

"That's not our concern," said Chad.

Rukia held up her hand stopping them from speaking.

"It was an order from Central 46."

She turned to see Ichigo walking toward them.

"Hey guys," he said walking past them.

'He remembers all of you are his friends," Rukia explained.

Rukia sighed.

Ichigo didn't even notice.

This meant it worked.

"I have to return to the Soul Society, don't mention anything to Ichigo about us," she said as she opened the gate.

"But will we see you again?' Orihime asked.

"Maybe," she said walked through the gate.

The doors closed behind her.

Ichigo sat in his chair.

He glance over to the seat next to him.

For some reason he was excepting someone that always made him smile.

There was no one there.

Why was he excepting that?

He felt like a part of him was missing.

He stood up and headed to the roof for lunch.

He saw Orihime standing there looking out at the campus.

"Orihime?" he said.

She turned when she heard her name.

"Oh hi Ichigo," she said smiling at him.

"Where's Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know," Orihime replied, "well I have to get going now."

He ran past him.

"What's her deal?" he asked himself.

Orihime stopped on the stairs looking sad.

_I saw how painful it was for Rukia to let Ichigo go, _she thought, _does have feelings for Ichigo?_

"Orihime," said Tatsuki walking toward her.

"Oh Tatsuki," she replied.

"What's wrong?" Tatsuki asked, "I saw Rukia talking to you, Chad and Uryu and then I saw Ichigo walking by like he didn't see her which isn't like him. Normally when Rukia is around Ichigo stops to talk to her with that smile on his face."

Orihime sighed.

She and Tatsuki sat down as Orihime explained what Rukia had told her.

"Wow," said Tatsuki, "That's gotta hurt for Rukia."

Orihime nodded.

"I feel bad for her," she said.

Tatsuki patted Orihime's head.

"I bet you would," she said standing up.

"Come on let's go eat lunch."

Orihime smiled and nodded.

"Yo Ichigooooo!" Keigo cried out.

Ichigo kicked him in the gut.

He fell to the floor.

Mizuiro walked toward him.

"What's up Ichigo," he said.

"Hey Mizuiro," he said.

"Ya are heading home?"

"Yeah,."

"Okay see ya later."

Ichigo walked down the sidewalk.

He had knowledge of Rukia following him.

The Soul Society had her monitor him for the next few weeks.

She decided not to let him see her so she didn't use her gigai.

Ichigo came to a stop near a lake.

Rukia remembered him saying that this is where his mother had died.

"Hey you freak!" a voice roared.

Both Ichigo and Rukia turned to see a gang of kids standing there.

"What's with the weird hair color?!" one pointed to Ichigo.

Of course they wouldn't see Rukia.

"What?' Ichigo replied, "This is my natural color hair."

"Smart guy, huh?" said the leader, "Well, you're on our tariff so beat it."

One went at Ichigo who kicked him in the groin.

The boy fell to the ground.

"I'm going," he said.

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"You never change," she said.

Two guys went at him.

Ichigo punched and kicked them to the ground.

The leader ran at him.

Ichigo moved and grabbed his hand.

He threw into the air.

The boy hit the water.

Ichigo groaned as he picked up his bag and walked off.

He walked off.

Rukia followed close behind.

_Why did I have to be the one? I can't take it if he can't see me._

A hell butterfly appeared in front of her.

She held out her finger for it.

"Already?" she said.

She looked at Ichigo.

"At least the hollows won't attack him anymore."

She opened the gate and stepped through it.

Ichigo felt a gust of wind behind him.

He turned around to see nothing.

"What was that?' he said.

He turned and walked away.

\

Black 2, Fire burns

_Ichigo stood in a dark room._

_ "What the hell?" he said looking around._

_ A light shined._

_ He turned to see fire in front of him._

_**"Ichigo," **__said a voice._

_ The fire took shape of a wolf._

_ It stood there staring at him._

_**"I need your help." **_

_"What's going on?" Ichigo replied._

_ The wolf turned as a black mass fell over head._

_**"It's here," **__it said, __**"Hurry call out my name and use my power to destroy that thing."**_

_"Your name?" Ichigo repeated._

_**"My name is Pyo."**_

Ichigo fell out of bed.

"Ow," he whined.

He sat up and looked around.

"It was just a dream," he said standing.

He looked at his clock.

"Better get dress for school," he said.

He got changed and walked down the stairs.

"GOOODDD MOOORRRRIIINNNGGG ICHIGOOOO!" Isshin cried going to kick his son.

Ichigo grabbed his father leg and threw him against the wall.

"Stop dad," said Yuzu, "It's time to eat"

Ichigo sat down at the table and ate his breakfast.

He looked over at Karin who was staring at him.

"What's up Karin?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," Karin replied going back to her meal.

Ichigo finished eating and grabbed his school bag.

He walked along thinking about the dream he had last night.

_Why did I dream about a fire wolf?_

He walked the school building.

"ICHIGOOOO!" Keigo shouted as he entered the classroom.

Ichigo punched him in the face.

He saw a girl that he didn't notice yesterday.

She was shorter than most girls in the class.

Her short dark hair stayed in place as she spoke some other girls in the class.

One band between her violet eyes.

She was sitting in the seat next to his seat.

"Who's that?' Ichigo asked.

"You don't remember Rukia?" Mizuiro asked walking.

"Is that her name?' Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," said Mizuiro, "she was a transfer student from freshmen year and she's been away for a while. Ya know family issues."

"Now that you mention it," said Ichigo, "I do remember seeing in our class before."

"Oh, you do?" said Mizuiro, "I'm surprised since you're so bad that names and faces."

"Oh shut up," Ichigo hissed.

Ichigo walked to his seat.

He noticed Rukia eyeing him out of the corner of her eye.

He thought nothing of it.

He sat down.

Orihime walked over to Rukia and pulled her aside.

"I thought you weren't suppose to let Ichigo see you?" she asked.

"I have orders to monitor him," said Rukia, "Trust me this wasn't my plan."

Orihime sighed.

"Let me know if you need help, okay?' Orihime said.

"Thanks Orihime," Rukia replied smiling.

During lunch Ichigo sat on the roof.

Keigo and Mizuiro came up with Tatsuki, Orihime and Rukia.

"Hey Ichigo," said Mizuiro.

"Hey," said Ichigo, "What's the girls doing here?"

"Keigo invited them," Chad replied appearing from behind.

"That's right," said Keigo, "I invited Rukia but then Orihime asked to join us and then Tatsuki just decided to tag along."

Ichigo ignored Keigo's explanation.

Rukia sat down next to him.

"Don't you have a problem with here, do you?" she asked.

"Nope," Ichigo replied.

Rukia ate her lunch.

Orihime sat beside her and Tatsuki was next to her.

Ichigo looked at Rukia.

"What?' Rukia asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

"You're strange," she said going back to eating.

"Whatever like I care," Ichigo replied.

Orihime smiled.

_Even though Ichigo doesn't remember her they still act the same to each other._

"Earth to Orihime," Tatsuki called.

"What is it Tatsuki?" Orihime asked.

"You were daydreaming again."

"No, I wasn't Tatsuki," Orihime replied, "I just thinking."

"You were?" Tatsuki asked.

Orihime nodded.

Ichigo finished his lunch.

He stood up and walked off.

"Where are you going Ichigo?' Keigo asked.

"None of your business," Ichigo replied.

"You're so rude!" Keigo shouted, "I brought these nice young ladies to chat and you just walk away?!"

"So what?" said Ichigo, "I got something on my mind."

_Oh no, did my being here trigger some memories, _Rukia thought.

Ichigo laid on the grass looking up at the sky.

_**"My name is Pyo," **_ a voice echoed in his head.

_What am I suppose to do with that?_

He looked and saw Rukia standing on the budge not too far.

She was looking at the water.

"Hn?:" he said.

_What's she doing here?_

He sat up.

She turned and walked away.

_Why was she just standing there? why did she look like she's in pain?_

The wind blew.

Ichigo turned around.

A white horse appeared staring at him.

"A horse?" he said standing up.

The horse stood still.

Ichigo stood there watching it.

The horse bucked its head and charged at him.

Ichigo dodged as it came at him.

"What the hell?!" he said turning around.

The horse opened its mouth.

The wind blew faster.

His skin was being torn away.

The horse charged again.

The horse went right through him.

He could feel the wind tearing away at his body.

He fell to the ground.

The horse turned around.

_**"Ichigo," **_said a voice in his head.

_**"You need to call out my name. It's the only way you can live!"**_

Ichigo slowly got to his knees.

The horse turned to face him.

A woman appeared behind the horse.

"Where did you come from?' Ichigo asked.

"Never mind that, now call out your spirit and let's fight," she replied.

Ichigo stood up.

"I don't think so," he said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"GUST!" the woman shouted.

The horse responded.

"My spirit is a wind spirit named Gust," the woman replied, ":Each spirit has its own power and name. I sensed your spirit and found you here."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ichigo shouted.

_**"Call my name. Why haven't you called out my name yet? Can you even hear me? this is how your Zanpaku-to feels when you ignored his cries."**_

Ichigo felt heat surrounding his body.

"PYO!" he shouted.

Flames surrounded his body as a fire wolf appeared at his side.

"This is your spirit?" the woman cried out, "a fire spirit?"

Ichigo turned to see the fire wolf form his dream standing there.

The fire wolf walked toward the horse.

The horse backed away slowly.

"Don't be afraid Gust!" the woman shouted, "We can beat a fire spirit!"

The woman gasped as Ichigo swung his arm and flames shot through the air.

The woman dodged it just in time.

"I don't understand it!" she shouted, "How are you able to use the spirit's power with your own body?!"

Ichigo held up his arm.

The fire wolf ran toward the horse.

Ichigo brought his arm down.

More flames shot through the air.

The fire wolf jumped into the air.

The flames surrounded the fire wolf.

The wolf howled shooting the fire at the horse.

The horse let out a powerful cry.

The woman watched as the horse disappeared into flames.

The fire wolf reappeared at Ichigo's side.

_**"You learn fast," **_it said.

Ichigo looked down at his hand.

"How did I do that?" he asked.

_**"The Soul Society thought by erasing your memories that would protect you but they can't erase them completely. You will remember soon enough and then you have to decide what you would want to do with the Soul Society."**_

The wolf vanished into the air.

_**"Until you summon me again, Ichigo." **_

Ichigo fell to the ground.

Black 3, Taming the fire

Ichigo stood near the window of his classroom.

Rukia stood behind him.

"Ichigo," she called.

He turned around to face her.

"What's up?' he said, "Rukia, right?"

She nodded.

"You look like you have something on your mind," she said.

"I guess," he said, "I had a rough day yesterday afternoon," he replied.

"You want to talk about it?' she asked.

That got him for a shock.

Why would the new girl want to talk to him?

"I guess," he said.

Rukia smiled as if she was reliving some fond memories.

She sat down on a desk.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

Ichigo sat on the desk across from her.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain," he said.

"Give it a try," she encouraged, "I've a lot of weird things."

That made him laugh as if he knew she was joking.

He told her about the horse, the dream he had and the fire wolf.

Rukia had heard of the elemental spirits.

They choose humans with high spirit energy.

She realized that Ichigo's spirit energy was returning.

That made her worried and happy at the same time.

"I think that's very interesting," she replied.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I do," Rukia answered.

Ichigo had a feeling she did.

"Thanks Rukia," he said standing up.

"I feel better talking about this with someone."

"Don't mention it," Rukia replied getting up.

"I'm glad I could help you. if you have anything else on your mind just let me know."

Ichigo smiled.

"I'll take you up on that next time," he said walking out the room.

Rukia smiled as she waved goodbye to him.

When he left the room her smile faded.

She sighed.

A hell butterfly appeared behind her.

She had recorded everything that they talked about and was about to send it to the Soul Society.

"I'm sorry Ichigo but….."

Ichigo fell on his bed.

He had a good time talking with Rukia.

He felt like he had done so many times and they were always good.

He wondered why he had that feeling.

He stared at the ceiling.

An image of Rukia's smiling face flashed in his head.

_Am I in love with her?_

_**"You don't remember her but she is someone who has protected you even when two weren't together."**_

Why was Pyo telling him this?

"Ichigo," Yuzu called.

Ichigo sat up.

"What's up?" he called.

"You have a visitor," she called, 'Or rather two of them."

"Two?!" Ichigo answered.

Ichigo walked down the stairs.

He saw Rukia talking to his father.

A tall man stood beside her.

He looked to be a nobleman by how he dressed.

Rukia saw him.

The man turned to see him standing there.

"Hey Ichigo," said Rukia putting on an act for him.

"Rukia?" he said, "How did you find my address?"

"Orihime told me," she replied, "I wanted to talk you so she told where you live."

That of course was a lie.

The man walked into the hallway.

"This is my older brother," Rukia replied gesturing to the man.

_Older brother?!_

He felt like he knew that but still it shocked him to hear her say it with the man present.

Byakuya stared at him.

"I have seen enough," he said, "Come Rukia."

He walked to the door.

"Yes," Rukia replied before turning to Ichigo.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ichigo," she said with a smile before following her out the door.

"Well?" Rukia asked, "Brother?"

"It's as your report states,": Byakuya answered, "His spirit energy is slowly returning."

"Will the Head Captain try it again?" Rukia asked trying to hid her emotions from Byakuya.

"That is up to the Head Captain," he answered, "Continue monitoring him Rukia."

He walked off heading back to the Soul Society.

"Yes brother," Rukia replied as he vanished.

Ichigo walked up the front door.

Pyo stood behind him.

_**"This will be where we will train until you fully have mastered my powers," **_he said.

Ichigo looked at the temporal.

"You sure the monk here will train me?" he asked.

Pyo nodded.

Ichigo pushed the door opened.

A man dressed like a monk lay on the floor.

"Excuse me," said Ichigo.

The monk looked up.

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki," he said sitting up.

"How did you know my name?" Ichigo asked.

The monk pointed behind him.

"Your spirit told me before you entered the room," he said.

He stood up.

"My name is Yami," he said, "I'll be your master until you get use to your newfound powers."

"Just like that?" Ichigo asked getting suspect.

"No need to get suspect," said Yami, "all spirit wielders need a monk to train them."

"Your case is rare," he said, "I've never trained a deputy soul reaper before."

"What did you just call me?!" Ichigo asked.

He remembered calling himself that before.

"I see so your memory is still wiped, huh?" Yami added, "Not to worry that's why you're here."

"So, you'll going to train me?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep but there's something I need you to pick up for me every time you come here," Yami added.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, nothing much just something swimsuit magazines."

"You're a freakin' pervert!" Ichigo shouted.

"That's rude," said Yami, "I was only joking with you or maybe you could get a photo of that hot Rukia Kuchiki chick. I like 'em short."

Heat surrounded Ichigo's body.

He swung his fist at Yami's face.

Fire shot out his fist.

Yami had moved aside.

"No?" he said, "Well that looks like I ticked you off."

"Like hell you did!" Ichigo roared, "You're a freakin' pervert! Why would you want a picture of my friend?!"

"Ha," Yami replied, "You have no memory of her and yet you called her your friend. This is interesting. Do I sense a hint of romance between you two?"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo shouted launched at him with flames behind him.

Yami shot out water with his palm.

Ichigo jumped back.

"As you can see, I too have a elemental spirit but you're out of my league kid."

Ichigo looked for a spirit.

_I didn't see his spirit, _he thought.

"The moment Pyo made contact with you that are the moment you can see spirits once again. You're probably wondering where is my spirit."

Ichigo glared at him.

"I can use his power without summoning him," Yami replied, "You already learned how to use Pyo's power through your body just by summoning him but you haven't considered that there's something missing?"

Yami appeared in front of him.

"With Pyo in physical form you can use his strength but you can also use his power without summoning him but first you need reawaken the soul reaper powers within you."

"I will say that I'm surprised though."

"Surprised?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep, because a newbie like you would usual start of by having Pyo fight your battle for you but since you have soul reaper powers; you're one step ahead of the others."

Ichigo remembered the woman asking how could he be able to use Pyo's power with his own body.

"You got it now?" Yami asked, "I'll train you and you'll have your soul reaper powers back as while as for Pyo's powers."

"I just don't get it," said Ichigo, "why are you talking about?"

"You will soon enough," Yami replied, "Now let's start."

Water rose above him.

Ichigo stood there as the water came crashing down on top of him.

Pyo shot out a fireball.

The water costumed them both.

Ichigo was in a room with Pyo beside him.

**"Your test is to fight moments in your past," **Yami's voice echoed throughout the room.

Ichigo looked to see a red-haired boy standing there with a strange sword at his side.

**"I was wondering when you would show up, Ichigo," **he said.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

**"What don't tell that looking at my face doesn't bring back any memories to you?"**

"Should I remember you?" Ichigo asked.

The boy jumped into the air.

Ichigo held up his arm to block his attack.

A fire shield appeared in front of him.

The boy fell back.

**"Aaahh!"**

The boy stood up.

His eyes on Ichigo.

**"Remember the first time we met you were trying to protect someone important to you. Remember Ichigo! Who was that person and they meant to you!"**

An image of this boy in front of him flashed before his eyes.

Rukia was there too.

He saw her brother standing there watching as Ichigo and this boy fight.

Rukia trying to get Ichigo to leave her alone but he was too stubborn.

He was die set on protecting her.

Why?

What was Rukia to him?

Why were those people after her?

He back to reality just as the man swung the sword at his head.

Pyo jumped up and bit him in the arm.

The man fell to the ground with the fire wolf on him.

The man let out a painful cry.

Pyo jumped back revealing burned fresh where he had bitten the man's arm.

Ichigo swung his arm.

Fire shot out from his fingers.

"Renji," he said.

The man stood up.

**"So you finally remembered did you? Well then, come at me with all you got, Ichigo!"**

Ichigo's eyes turned to the color of fire.

Fire surrounded his fist.

He swung his arm at the man.

The man blocked the attack with his sword but it quickly melted away from the heat.

Ichigo's fist smashed into his face.

The man went flying back and turned into a puddle of water.

The room faded and Ichigo was back at the temporal.

"Nice work," said Yami.

"You remembered your first time fighting a soul reaper. That means we're making process."

Ichigo looked down at his hand.

Pyo disappeared into the air.

"I remembered that night," he said, "I went to save Rukia and that's when I met Renji and Byakuya."

Yami smiled.

"So, you will your first encounter with a soul reaper that means it will be clear to you what Rukia Kuchiki's part is in your life."

"Why did you mention Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll have to find out for yourself in due time," Yami replied, "Until then go home and back tomorrow after school."

Rukia sliced the hollow's skull with her zanpaku-to like it was butter.

"Too easy," she said.

Chappy appeared in her gigai.

"Well done ma'am," she said smiling.

Rukia sighed.

She stepped into her gigai.

Chappy had vanished the moment she did.

"Rukia?" said a voice.

She turned around to Ichigo standing there.

"Hey Ichigo," she said forcing a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just heading home," Ichigo replied.

"I see," she said.

"You want to get something to eat?" Ichigo asked pointing to a restaurant.

_Is he asking me out on a date or something?_

"Sure," she answered.

They walked into the restaurant.

They sat at a table near the window.

"So, why did you invite me here?" she asked.

"Just felt like it," he replied.

"So, how's life?" she asked.

"Okay I guess," he answered.

"Did you get into any more fights?"

"No not yet."

"That's good, at least you're behaving yourself."

"Oh shut up."

She smiled.

It was like old times.

"I met someone who can control this weird power I have," he said.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, "so when do you start training?"

"I started today," he said, "it's weird though."

"How so?"

"Never mind forgot I said anything."

"Whatever you say," she said.

They ordered.

The waitress brought their food.

"I was wondering," said Ichigo taking a bit of his food.

"What?" she asked.

"Where are you living?"

Rukia's eyes widen.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious but for some reason I feel like I gotta know."

"Well, you don't," she replied.

"Sorry I asked," he replied almost groaning.

Rukia had been staying with Orihime.

Orihime had asked Rukia to stay with her.

Rukia didn't know want to barmen her but Orihime won't take no for an answer.

They finished eating and stepped out the restaurant.

"I'll see ya at school,' said Ichigo walking off.

"See ya," Rukia replied before walking away.

Rukia walked through the door.

Orihime, Chad and Uryu were there.

"Welcome home Rukia," said Orihime.

"Hey Orihime," she said sadly.

"What's wrong Rukia?"

"I ran into Ichigo today after I took down a hollow."

Uryu and Chad looked at each other.

Orihime patted Rukia's back.

"Come on," she said, "Let's eat."

"I'm not hungry," Rukia replied, "Ichigo took me out to eat."

Uryu stared at Rukia.

"It seems he's still unaware but he can still feel your bond with him," he said.

"Maybe your right," Rukia said sitting down.

"He did talk to me about something."

"I wonder what that would mean," said Chad, "you usually have to yell at him if he is in a mood."

Orihime's face lightens up.

"Maybe Ichigo likes Rukia," she said.

"Get real Orihime," said Rukia, "Ichigo and I are friends and comrades in arms. There's nothing between us."

"Then why are you blushing?" Uryu asked pointing to Rukia's face.

"I am not!" she shouted.

"Yes you are," Orihime replied laughing.

"Well, you would too if someone says something like that," Rukia replied.

"Hey don't joke about that!" Kon shouted popping out from Rukia's bag.

"Rukia is my girl!"

"Who says I'm your girl, Kon?!" Rukia shouted kicking him.

Kon went flying across the room.

"You pervert," she groaned, "I should've left you at Urahara's shop."

Orihime giggled.

"It's nice to see you so up beat Rukia," she said.

"I wouldn't call that up beat Orihime," Uryu replied.

"I agree," said Chad, "it's more angrily than upbeat."

"What are you guys talking about?" Rukia asked, "You guys are so weird sometimes."

"This coming from a soul reaper who can't even open a juice box," Uryu replied.

"Oh give me a break Uryu!" Rukia shouted, "We don't have them in the Soul Society!"

Orihime laughed.

"This is like the good old days," she said, "If only Ichigo was here then it would be like old times."

Rukia froze.

"Orihime!" said Uryu.

"Oops, sorry Rukia," she said realizing her mistake.

"No, don't worry about it Orihime," Rukia replied, "Ill on portal."

She walked into her room.

"I hope she's alright," said Orihime.

"Just let her be Orihime," Uryu replied.

Black 4, Turn to ash

Rukia, Orihime, Chad and Uryu walked down the sidewalk.

Hollows had just been attacking but they took care of them.

"Let's go eat lunch," Orihime sang.

Then they felt some strange spirit energy.

"What's that?" said Orihime.

"That spiritual pressure," said Rukia.

"It's coming from the park," Chad replied.

"It doesn't felt like a hollow," said Uryu.

They ran toward the spruce.

Once they arrived at the park there was a man standing behind a brown gorilla.

"That's not a hollow!" Rukia shouted.

Orihime gasped.

"TATSUKI!" she shouted running to a wounded Tatsuki.

Rukia popped Chappy into her mouth and stepped out her gigai.

"Chappy protect Orihime," Rukia ordered.

"Yes ma," Chappy replied before running to Orihime's side.

Orihime began to heal Tatsuki.

Chad and Uryu readied themselves to battle.

The man turned and saw them.

"What's a soul reaper doing here with those humans?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked, "Are you a spirit wielder?!"

The man smiled.

"I am," he replied, "This is Bolder my spirit and I'm here looking for a fight."

Rukia gripped her sword.

Uryu shot an arrow at the gorilla.

The gorilla picked up the earth at its feet and used it as a shield.

"What?!" Uryu replied.

"Bolder's power is earth so as long as we on the earth then you can't touch us."

"I see," said Rukia, "then if I freeze the earth…"

The gorilla punched her in the gut.

She fell to the ground.

"RUKIA!" Orihime cried.

Rukia got to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Chad asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

Uryu ran toward the monster jumping into the air.

"You can't stand a chance against me if I'm in the air!" he shouted.

The gorilla grabbed him and started to squeeze.

"URYU!" Chad shouted running toward the gorilla.

The gorilla threw Uryu in the air.

He came crashing down to the ground.

Blood poured out his head.

The gorilla smashed its fist into Chad's shoulder.

Chad tried to block it but the large animal was too strong for him.

Chad went flying back hitting a tree.

"CHAD! URYU!" Orihime cried out.

Ichigo sat on the ground with Zaraki over him.

The image vanished and Ichigo looked up.

_**"There's a fight going on," **_said Pyo.

Ichigo stood up and ran out the door.

"Where are you going?" Yami asked.

"My friends are in danger," he said.

"You're not ready yet to fight an enemy that strong," Yami replied.

"You told me that the key to my memories returning was to fight and because of that: I remember Renji and Kenpechi."

"That's not the point," Yami replied, "You can't face an opponent with strength."

"Rukia is there," said Ichigo, "You said that she holds the key to fully getting my memories back and I can't just let her anyone else get hurt."

He took off.

Rukia blocked the gorilla from getting to Orihime.

"Orihime, Chappy get the others out of here," she said, "I can't fight him and worry about you guys at the same time!"

Chappy picked up Chad and Uryu.

"Okay," she said.

"But Rukia," Orihime said.

"Go Orihime," Rukia replied, "I can handle this."

"Alright," Orihime replied as she picked up Tatsuki.

She ran after Chappy.

Rukia held up her zanpaku-to.

"You think that you can stop us?" the man replied, "We'll kill you and then your friends soul reaper."

Rukia jumped into the air.

The gorilla punched her stomach as she came down.

Rukia fell to the ground holding her stomach as she coughed up blood.

The gorilla kicked her into the air.

She smashed to the ground.

The gorilla launched into the air and smashed into her body.

Rukia let out a scream.

Orihime who had moved to a safer place watched as the gorilla started to punch Rukia who was on the ground.

"RUKIA!" she cried running toward.

"No Orihime!" Rukia shouted getting up.

Orihime stopped.

Rukia stared at the gorilla.

"You're strong I'll give you that," she said, "But I'm an lieutenant and I can't lose to the likes of you."

The gorilla swung its fist at her face.

Flames shot out from nowhere.

A fire wolf appeared in front of Rukia.

"What?!" the man cried out.

"Sorry I'm late," said a voice.

Rukia looked behind her.

Ichigo stood there; his hair blowing in the air.

"Ichigo," she said.

He walked past Rukia.

"You okay? Rukia?" he asked.

"How can you see me?" she asked.

"Never mind that now," he said, :"It looks like I gotta teach these guys a lesson."

"Who the hell are you?!" the man shouted.

"The name's Ichigo Kurosaki and this my partner Pyo."

"You're a spirit wielder?" the man replied.

"Yeah," said Ichigo.

Pyo launched himself into the air.

_**"Ichigo," **_he called.

"I hear ya," said Ichigo walking toward the gorilla.

That gorilla swung its fist at Ichigo.

Ichigo made a fire shield appeared in front of him.

Pyo landed onto the gorilla's head.

_**"Now! Do it now!"**_

The fire shield vanished.

Ichigo swung his arm and fire shot out hitting the gorilla.

Pyo landed on all fours.

"Not bad kid," said the man, "You came to save a soul reaper?"

"I came to save my friends," Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo," said Rukia.

Orihime run toward them.

Ichigo ran toward the gorilla.

Pyo was at his side.

Fire surrounded his fist.

He swung his fist forward hitting the gorilla's face.

The creature fell to the ground.

The man stood there in shock.

Ichigo landed onto his feet.

"is that all you got?"

"Damn you," said the man.

The gorilla stood up and grabbed Ichigo's leg.

"Send this brat to hell!" the man shouted, "BOLDER!"

The monster tossed Ichigo into the air.

Pyo jumped up catching him on his back.

"I'm not burning up," Ichigo replied.

_**"Of course not, my power is your power ," **_ Pyo replied.

He landed on all fours.

Ichigo jumped off his back.

"Thanks," he said.

_**"Don't mention it," **_Pyo replied.

"I told you kid," said a voice.

Ichigo turned to see Yami standing there.

"Yami?!" he said.

Yami walked passed him.

"You can't fight a earth type spirit with your power or at least not yet."

"A monk?" said the man.

"That's right," said Yami, "I'm this boy's master."

"Then I'll end you and then that boy!" the man shouted, "BOLDER!"

Yami smiled.

"I would love to see you try."

The gorilla launched at Yami.

Water appeared from behind Yami hitting the gorilla.

The gorilla melted into mud and fell to the ground.

"What?!" the man shouted.

"Get you forget?" Yami asked appearing behind the man.

"Water can turn the earth to mud: which means you're done."

The man ran away.

"That was too easy," he said.

"You were watching weren't you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep," Yami replied, "You're such a ladies' man kid. I mean the way you came to that girl's recue and showed off your powers. Face it you're in love kid."

"Hey shut up," Ichigo howled.

Yami laughed.

"You are strong but you couldn't defeat them but you were able to do some damage which means you're getting there."

"Ichigo," said Rukia.

Ichigo turned to her.

'Your lady awaits," Yami teased.

Ichigo walked toward her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine but are you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

He smiled.

"Will the others be alright?"

"I think so," she replied, "Orihime has them taken care of at the moment."

"What about your injuries?"

"I'm alright," she said, "I've gotten worse than this."

'Yeah I guess," he said.

"Well," said a voice.

"Looks like the problem taken care of."

Ichigo and Rukia looked to see Urahara and Yoruichi walking toward them.

Pyo appeared at Ichigo's side.

"Urahara? Lady Yoruichi?" said Rukia.

"Well, this is a sight for sore eyes," said Yoruichi, "Ichigo."

"How do you know my name?" Ichigo asked.

"Never mind that," said Urahara lightly hitting Ichigo on his forehead with his cane.

Ichigo fell to the ground.

"URAHARA!" Rukia shouted.

"Relax Miss Kuchiki," said Urahara.

He leaned over Ichigo.

"Now listen Ichigo, if you want regain your powers back then stop this nonsense and start living a normal life."

Pyo bit Urahara's hand.

"Ow!" Urahara cried out.

Pyo pulled away.

"Kisuke are you alright?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah," Urahara replied, "It just burns."

He looked at the bit.

There was a burn mark on his hand.

Ichigo stood up.

Yami grabbed him by his shoulder.

"We're leaving kid," he said.

He turned to Urahara.

"You can't just think that giving him a normal is worth all this problem?"

"Well," said Urahara, "Ichigo has no reason to stay a soul reaper."

"Just why don't I remember anything?!" Ichigo shouted, "Everyone says I was a soul reaper! Then why don't I remember?!"

"Because, the Soul Society believed that you were a threat and they wanted you out of the way," Yami explained.

"That's not true!" Rukia shouted.

"Rukia?" Ichigo replied.

"We decided that we you took your future away from you so we wanted to give it back to you! Ichigo please believe me!"

"She's lying," said Yami, "She was the one that erased your memories and took your powers from you."

"It was you?!" Ichigo cried at Rukia.

"I don't want to," she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm the one that robbed you of your future and I thought you would be happier with a normal so I…"

An image of that day flashed before his eyes.

Rukia was on the edge of tears like she was now.

She had kissed his cheek and thanks him for everything he had done.

She was the one that cared for him the most.

He could see the pain that it brought her to do it to him.

He came back to reality when Yami squeezed his shoulder.

He looked at him.

"You remember don't you of that day they took everything from you," he said.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied.

He made a fist.

"She was on the edge of tears," he said.

Pyo stood there watching the soul reapers.

He growled at Urahara and Yoruichi.

"What's your plan Ichigo?" Yami asked, "Are you going to destroy the Soul Society?"

Rukia, Urahara and Yoruchi's eyes widened.

"No," said Ichigo, "I'll get stronger and focus on the future that they wanted me to have."

He turned to Rukia.

"I won't let you suffer anymore Rukia," he said before he, Pyo and Yami disappeared into flames.

_Ichigo, _she thought as he vanished.

Ichigo dodged Yami's attack.

Ichigo shot out a fireball from his mouth.

An image of Rukia popped in his head.

_I won't let her cry ever again, _he thought.

He jumped back as the water went at his torso.

"Not bad," said Yami, "You have improved these past few days."

Ichigo hadn't gone home or school for days.

He had been working on his training with Yami.

Ichigo fell onto a rock.

"That's enough for now," said Yami.

"No, I can keep going!" Ichigo cried.

"No need to push yourself," said Yami, "We gotta eat."

Ichigo sighed.

Yami pulled out two bentos and passed one to Ichigo.

Ichigo began to eat.

"You've had something on your mind these past few days," said Yami, "What's up?"

Ichigo thought of Rukia again.

"You can't stop thinking that soul reaper chick, huh?" said Yami.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied, "I just hate it when she gets like that."

"It's love kid," said Yami, "You want to win her heart and you think by getting stronger you can protect from her own sorrow, right?"

"That's not how it works Ichigo," Yami explained, "The girl put herself in that situation and you can't do anything about it."

"I just…."

Yami eyed him.

"I want her to worrying about me. I exactly believe that fighting alongside her was the best thing to happen to me but when saw that look on her face it pained me."

"Love does that," Yami added waving his chopsticks in the air.

Yami pointed him in the forehead.

"OW!" he said, "What was that for?!"

"You snap you out of it," Yami replied standing up.

"Let's go, one more time then you can go home," he siaid.

"Yeah," said Ichigo standing up.

"Let's go!"

Rukia looked over at Ichigo's empty seat.

He hadn't come to school for days now.

She thought about going back to the Soul Society but her job wasn't done yet.

Yami was trying to get Ichigo's memories back to Ichigo.

Rukia had to something to stop him.

She saw how strong he was and she couldn't even imagine the power he wields.

Rukia leaned forward in her seat.

She felt something hit her head.

"Hey Rukia," said a voice.

She looked up and saw Ichigo standing there.

"Ichigo?!" she cried, "Where have you been?!"

"Training," he replied.

"Why did you come back?" she asked.

"Yami told me," he answered.

"Oh," she said.

"I see."

He looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied waving him away to his seat.

"Now go sit down."

"Yes ma," he murmured.

She almost laughed.

It was like having him back to normal.

"Hey," said Ichigo.

"What?' she said,

"Can you meet me on the roof for lunch?"

"Sure."

Ichigo and Rukia were on the roof looking down at the students walking by.

"So, what do you want to talk about?' she asked.

"About me being a soul reaper," Ichigo replied.

Rukia's heart skipped a beat.

"Didn't you think to ask how I felt about being one?"

"No," she replied, "I just wanted you to be happy with your life."

"You think I wasn't?" he asked.

"I never really wanted you to hurt because of that," she replied, "I've always regretted making you a soul reaper and I thought that I had ruined your life because of it."

"Well, you don't," he said, "Meeting you and become a soul reaper has changed my life but the better. I finally had the power protect everyone I care about and I made lots of new friends too and it was because of you, Rukia."

Tears fell down her face.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I always thought that you couldn't be happy being a soul reaper."

Ichigo touched her cheek.

'Rukia," he said.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Rukia's eyes widened then she closed them and leaned into the kiss.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist.

He could feel heat inside his body.

Rukia's arms around his neck pulling him even closer.

"STOP!" a voice roared.

They pulled away.

Yami appeared on a wave of water.

He jumped off and pushed Ichigo away from Rukia.

"HEY!" Ichigo shouted.

Yami turned to Rukia.

"You didn't get burned did you?" he asked.

Rukia looked down.

"No," she replied looking up at him.j

"Good I made it in time."

He turned to Ichigo.

"What were you thinking kid?!"

"Why did you do that?!" Ichigo shouted back.

Yami grabbed his shoulders.

"You can't kiss her," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"If I haven't come then you would make the biggest regret of your life," Yami explained.

"Can you clear that up for us?" Rukia asked.

"I guess I have to so this idiot doesn't do that again."

Black 5, unable to love

Yami looked at the sky.

"If Ichigo and you were to continue with that kiss then you would be burned badly," he explained.

"You knew that how?' Rukia asked.

"Why do you think we spirit wielders don't have lovers?" Yami asked Rukia.

"No one told me," she explained.

"I can understand since the Soul Society doesn't stick their nose in our busy," Yami replied, "We don't have lovers because…..we could hurt them."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You get now kid?" Yami asked him, "Your powers would have emerged and you would have killed Miss Kuchiki."

Ichigo made a fist.

"I fell in love once," Yami said suddenly, "my master told me not to but I didn't listen and I killed her."

"How?" Rukia asked.

"By drowning," Yami explained, "I kissed her my powers went out of control and she drowned because I couldn't control myself."

Ichigo stared at Rukia.

He could've burned her.

"I've always regretted it," Yami said, "That's why I swore when I got my own pupil I would protect them from making the same mistake I did."

He turned to Ichigo.

"You can love her but can't touch her," he said sadly.

Was that how his life would be for now on?

He could love someone but never be able to kiss them or hold them?

_Ichigo, _thought Rukia.

Rukia had explained everything that Yami had told her and Ichigo to Orihime.

Orihime said that it would be rough for Ichigo for not being able to touch her.

Rukia couldn't understand why Orihime had said it.

She now knows more about the spirit wielders.

They were cursed: not being able to touch the one they love without hurting them.

She had to amount that was rough for anyone.

She hadn't stopped thinking about the kiss she shared with Ichigo.

Knowing she couldn't kiss him again without getting hurt pained her.

Rukia laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

Orihime had called Uryu and Chad and told them what Rukia told her.

Rukia heard her soul pager go off.

She pulled it out.

It wasn't' a hollow but a call from Byakuya.

"Yes brother?" she answered.

"Rukia," Byakuya replied, "You are to return to the Soul Society tomorrow afternoon."

"What for brother?" she asked.

"Your time to monitor Ichigo Kurosaki is up and Reni will take over for you," Byakuya answered.

Her heart sank to her stomach.

"I see," she said trying to hid the emotions in her voice.

"I'll my see you tomorrow afternoon then."

She hung up the soul pager.

Renji was coming tomorrow.

She wondered how Ichigo would react to it.

She could tell him after all he was remembering the Soul Society anyways.

Orihime and Rukia ate breakfast that morning.

"Orihime," said Rukia.

"What is it Rukia?' Orihime replied.

"I got a call from my brother last night," Rukia answered.

"Oh, what did Byakuya want?" Orihime asked.

"I'm going back to the Soul Society this afternoon."

"So, you won't be coming home with them, right?"

"Yeah sorry about that," Rukia replied, "Renji is taking over for me."

"Oh so Renji is coming?"

Rukia nodded.

"You better tell Ichigo," Orihime said, "You two have been getting closer lately."

"I'll make sure to do that," Rukia replied.

"This sucks," said Orihime panting, "I was going to make some super deluxe remain tonight."

_Maybe it's good I got called back, _thought Rukia, _so I don't have to eat that tonight._

Orihime and Rukia walked to school together.

Orihime insisted on it since Rukia was going back.

They walked through the gate.

Uryu and Chad were talking about the Soul Society and hollows.

They saw the two girls walking together.

"Hey guys," said Orihime.

"Morning," Rukia replied.

"Hey," said Uryu pushing up his glasses

Chad waved.

"Rukia is going back home after school today," said Orihime.

"They called you back already?" Uryu asked.

"My brother called me last night and Renji will be here."

"Yo Rukia!" a voice cried out.

Rukia turned around and saw Renji standing there.

Rukia ran at him and smashed him into a pole behind him.

"What are you doing here Renji?!" she hissed, "You were suppose to come this afternoon!"

"Captain Kuchiki didn't tell you when I was coming, now did he?" Renji remarked.

Rukia groaned.

"Fine," she hissed, "Just don't do anything stupid."

Orihime and the others walked toward them.

"Hey ya Renji," said Orihime happily.

"Hey you're early," said Uryu.

Chad nodded.

"Na," said Renji, "my captain just didn't tell his little sister here when I would be arriving."

"Put your thumb away before I cut it off," Rukia hissed at Renji who was pointing at her with his thumb.

"What's gotten into you Rukia," Renji asked.

"NOTHING!" Rukia shouted.

"Don't tell me you're on your period now," Renji remarked.

Rukia kicked him in the gut.

"Oof,"

"Shut up," Rukia growled.

Ichigo walked through the gate.

His eyes laid on Renji.

Pyo appeared at his side.

"That's…."

_**"Renji Abarai," **_Pyo finished for him.

Ichigo saw Rukia and the others talking to him.

Ichigo felt heat surrounding him.

Was he jealous?

Of course he was.

He loved Rukia.

Pyo felt his rage.

_**"Keep your temper under control or you'll burn everyone including her," **_he said.

Ichigo froze.

Pyo knew how to pull on his heartstrings.

_**"That's better," **_he said.

Rukia had let of Renji when Chad noticed Ichigo.

"Ichigo," he said.

Everyone turned to see Ichigo and Pyo standing there.

"Why is Pyo out?" Uryu asked.

"I don't know," Rukia replied.

"Wait, you're telling me that he became a spirit wielder?" said Renji.

"That didn't take long," Rukia murmured.

Ichigo walked toward them.

Pyo at his side as he walked.

Renji stared at the fire wolf.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks.

_"Remember kid, when you met more from your past the harder you can lower your guard and Pyo will appear but if you have the girl then I'll be fine," _Yami's words echoed in his head as he approached his friends.

Rukia quickly got there and Pulled Ichigo away.

"Ichigo why is Pyo out?" she asked once they were alone.

Ichigo told her what Yami told him.

"So, your guard's up because of Renji?" she asked finding it hard to believe.

"Yeah," he replied, "Don't give me that look!"

She sighed.

"Why is he here anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"Because, I'm going back to the Soul Society this afternoon," Rukia explained.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

Rukia sighed.

"You knew I would back sooner or later Ichigo," she said, You've always known even though your memory so mess up right now."

"Yeah I know," said Ichigo annoyed.

"Just don't into trouble, okay?' she said, "and try not to get into a fight with Renji, alright?"

Ichigo touched her shoulder but dropped his hand.

Rukia could see that he wanted to touch her but he couldn't.

She looked away.

"And besides," she added, "This will help with everything going on between us. We know we can't touch each other so this works out."

Ichigo opened his mouth but Rukia put a finger to his lips.

"You know I'm right," she said.

Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah," he groaned.

"Good now come on let's go back," she said.

Ichigo swung his arm into the air.

Fire shot through the sky.

Yami dodged while using a water shield.

Ichigo disappeared into flames and reappeared in flames behind him.

Yami disappeared into water.

"Damn," Ichigo growled.

"Nice try," said Yami appearing from below him.

Water around his fist as he came at Ichigo.

Ichigo placed his hand over his face.

He pulled his hand away revealing a red version of his hollow mask.

He dived downward crashing into Yami's water fist.

Yami went flying back.

Ichigo appeared behind in flames.

Yami swung his arm back with water following behind his movements.

Ichigo jumped up into the air.

He held up his palm and shot out a flame.

Yami held up his palm shooting out water from it.

The two attacks clashed creating a fog.

Ichigo landed onto his feet.

He looked up and blocked an attack from behind.

Yami smiled.

"Not bad kid," he said, "You're getting better. You can even make your mask out of flames, that's something."

_**"Thanks," **_Ichigo replied.

Yami landed onto his feet.

"That's enough for now," he said, "Let's call it a day."

The mask disappeared into flames.

"Take the day off tomorrow," said Yami picking up a swimsuit magazine.

"Why are you reading those?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Remember what I said about not being able touch the person you love?' Yami replied.

Ichigo's body turned cold.

"Well, I have urges so I use theses for that."

"I don't want to know!" Ichigo shouted.

Yami smiled.

"You will get them too but you can't touch the girl you love so how are you going to deal with them?"

"That's none of your business, hopefully by then I'll be a soul reaper again!"

"Who says I'm training you to become a soul reaper?" Yami asked.

"What?" Ichigo replied.

"The Soul Society gave up on you and you still want to be a soul reaper?"

Ichigo looked down at his hands.

"Or, are you wanting to become one because you can touch her?"

"That's not it," said Ichigo.

"Hn?" Yami replied turning around to face him.

"It's true that Rukia is a soul reaper but that's not my reason for becoming one."

"When what is it?"

"I feel like I belong with them: the soul reapers I mean."

Yami held back his head and laugh.

"You belong with them?!" he said still laughing.

"Listen kid, here's something else you need to know and that's is very spirit wielder was a soul reaper in their past lives."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"The Soul Society doesn't care about us and why should they? We can fight our own battles. If you would have said that that girl was your only reason for becoming a soul reaper again then I would believe you."

"What's so wrong in wanting to become a soul reaper?!" Ichigo roared.

Yami appeared into front of him.

"They took your powers away and your memories and you still want to become one?"

Ichigo made a fist.

"Look falling in love with a soul reaper is different than becoming one again and beside you got Pyo now."

"JUST SHUT UP!" Ichigo roared.

Yami titled his head.

A red version of Zangetsu appeared in his hand.

Yami's eyes widened.

Ichigo looked at the zanpaku-to in his hand.

_Zangetsu?! No it's Pyo's power in the form of Zangetsu._

"How did you do that?!" Yami cried.

"Pyo hears my cries and has agreed to use his power alongside Zangetsu and that's how I ended with this FLAMED ZANGETSU!"

Fire surrounded the blade.

_If I'm right then I can…_

"FLAMED GETSUGA TENSHO!" he roared.

Flamed like energy shoot out the blade and went for Yami.

The flames hit the wall burning it.

Yami used water to put it out.

"Even my Getsuga Tensho is working," Ichigo replied.

"Is this even possible?" Yami asked, "No spirit wielder can create their old zanpaku-to from their own element and use their old attacks"

_Thank you Zangetsu, Pyo, for answering my cry._

Ichigo made the sword disappear into flames.

"I'm done," he said walking away.

Black 6, a Flamed Zangetsu

Weeks had gone by and Rukia had just returned.

The Head Captain that it would be good to have her and Renji both there.

Rukia wasn't really looking forward to going back to suffering.

She really wanted to see Ichigo again.

She arrived at Orihime's house where her gigai was.

Orihime opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Rukia," she sang, "come on in I'll go make some tea."

Rukia stepped into the room to see Renji, Uryu, Chad and…Ichigo!

The four boys were sitting there.

"Shut up Ichigo!" Renji yelled.

"Hey I'm just telling you like it is," Ichigo replied, "No need to all snippy."

"I'll show you snippy!" Renji growled grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

Chad and Uryu pulled the two of them apart.

"Let's not to something we'll regret," said Uryu.

Chad looked over and saw Rukia standing there.

"Rukia," he said.

The others turned to see her standing there.

"What's up Rukia?" Renji asked.

"Nothing," Rukia replied.

"Good to see you," said Uryu pulling up his glasses.

"Yeah you too," Rukia replied her eyes on Ichigo.

"What's up?" said Ichigo, "do I got something on my face?"

"No," Rukia replied, "You seemed different somehow."

"Well, I've a gotten a lot stronger while you were away,' he answered.

Rukia's chest pined.

How many times did he say that to her?

Orihime came back with tea.

"Who's hungry," she sang happily.

She turned to Rukia.

"Have a seat Rukia," she said.

Rukia sat down next to Renji.

She stared at Ichigo.

He seemed happier than he did when she left.

She wishes she knew why.

She wanted to see a smile on his face all the time.

Orihime placed a cup of tea in front of Ichigo.

Everyone talked and drank their tea.

Ichigo stood up.

'You're leaving?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied, "I gotta pick up Karin from soccer anyways."

"Okay," said Orihime, "Take care."

Ichigo walked out.

Rukia finally felt the tension in the room leave with him.

Ichigo laid on his bed.

He had been waiting for Rukia to return.

He had been training to get his mind off her but that didn't work.

He was able to summon a flamed Zangetsu and used the Getsuga Tensho but that didn't change the fact that he still thought about her.

Ichigo heard his window open.

He popped up to see Yami sitting there.

He laid back down.

"What is that anyway to treat your sensei?" Yami teased.

"Shut up,' said Ichigo, "I'm still not calling a pervert like you my sensei."

Yami chuckled.

"She's back huh?" he said, "Want to take your mind off things?"

"If you suggest a dirty magazine then I'm kicking off my windowsill," Ichigo groaned.

"Not what I meant," Yami replied, "There's a tournament for spirit wielders coming up."

"Not interested," Ichigo replied.

"Why not?" Yami whined.

"Not my thing," Ichigo replied.

"Oh come on," Yami whined, "You could get Rukia's attention if you win."

"That still won't make any difference," Ichigo replied, "Rukia isn't that kind of stuff anyway."

Yami kicked him off the bed.

Ichigo jumped up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he roared.

"To get you out of bed," Yami replied.

Ichigo kicked him off the windowsill.

Yami hi the ground so hard that his head was spinning.

Ichigo closed the window.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu called from downstairs.

He opened the door to the hallway.

He saw Rukia standing there.

"Rukia?!" he cried.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied opening the door more to let her into the room.

She walked into the room looking around.

_Just like the old times, _she thought.

She sat down in his desk chair.

Ichigo sat on the bed.

"What's up?" Ichigo asked.

"You know why I'm here right?" she asked.

"To monitor me for the Soul Society, am I right?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry for everything."

Ichigo touched her hand.

"Don't be," he said, "It's okay Rukia. If you came to apology then forget about it."

"You haven't changed," she replied.

"Is that a good thing?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," she said.

He smiled.

"What?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing," he said.

He pulled her onto the bed next to him.

Her eyes widened as his lips pressed against hers.

They haven't kissed since Yami had interrupted them the first time.

Rukia closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Ichigo realized what he was doing and jumped back.

"Sorry," he said.

Rukia pulled him closer.

"Don't worry," she said, "If I get hurt it's my fault not yours."

She pressed her lips against his.

Ichigo tried to pull away but Rukia wouldn't let him.

They fell onto the bed to where he was over her.

The kiss became more heated.

Ichigo could feel the fire inside him.

He was waiting for the flames to come but they never did.

They pulled away for air.

"See?" said Rukia, "I'm fine."

"For now," he murmured.

She rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up," she groaned pulling him back for another kiss.

Renji and Rukia were on portal for the night.

"Just where are the hollows?" Renji asked, "It's too quiet here."

Rukia didn't answer.

She turned around as she sensed spiritual pressure.

A vine appeared behind Renji.

"RENJI LOOK OUT!" she shouted.

Both soul reapers jumped back as a large green worm appeared.

A young girl appeared on its back.

"They're just soul reapers," the girl groane.d

"She's a spirit wielder," Rukia said.

Renji stood staring at the girl.

The girl appeared in front of Rukia and smelted her.

"You have the scent of a have spirit wielder on you," she said, "That means you know where I can him, right?"

"Why are you after another spirit wielder?' Renji asked.

"Dud, the annual tournament is being held and it's going on right now."

"Why are you here?" Rukia asked.

"The tournament is being held here in Karakura Town."

"I tried to tell him,' said a voice.

Rukia and Renji turned to see Yami standing there.

"Oh well, he'll be pulled into this soon enough."

"Yami?!" said Rukia.

"Yo, soul reapers,' Yami replied.

"Why would the tournament be held in a city?!" Renji shouted, "It's always held in the middle of nowhere!"

"Who knows," Yami replied, "I don't make the rules."

"It's a tournament to see who can defeat Ichigo Kurosaki," the girl explained.

"So, why would that be?' Yami asked.

"We all heard that he crossed the border between soul reaper and spirit wielder."

"I was afraid this would happen," Yami said.

"What is she talking about?" Renji asked Yami.

Yami just smiled.

"You'll about to find out for yourselves."

Fire shot through the air.

The worm moved to the side.

"Looking for me?" a voice called.

Ichigo appeared on a roof.

"Ichigo?!" said Rukia.

"You are Ichigo Kurosaki?" the girl asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied.

"Then I challenge you!"

Vines appeared from the worm.

"I'll turn you into plant food," the girl hissed.

Ichigo disappeared into flames and reappeared in front of the worm.

"FLAMED ZANGETSU!" he roared.

The red zanpaku-to appeared in his hand.

"A flamed Zangetsu?!" Renji cried out.

Yami smiled.

Rukia stood there watching in disbelief.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo roared.

Flames flew into the air.

The worm caught on fire.

Ichigo appeared behind the girl.

She turned around to see the red hollow mask on his face.

"What the hell," she said as Ichigo kicked her in the gut.

The girl fell off the worm.

Ichigo jabbed the blade into the worm's head.

Fire surrounded his body.

The worm shook violently as the blade rammed through its fresh.

Fire burned from the inside.

Ichigo jumped off the worm and landed by the girl.

The girl watched as the worm burned away in front of her eyes.

The fire mask vanished.

Ichigo fell the sword behind his head.

Rukia stared at the blade.

How could he manage that?

No spirit wielder has ever done that kind of change in their powers before.

It like she was feeling his spiritual pressure returning to its old itself.

Yami walked toward Ichigo.

"Nicely done kid," he said, "I knew you could do it."

Ichigo hit him with the hilt of his sword.

"You could have defeated it before I could arrive then why so didn't you?"

"I wanted to see if you could fight on your own," Yami replied, "and now you can."

The sword vanished.

"Ichigo," said Rukia.

Ichigo turned to her.

"Hey guys," he said.

Renji grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell was that Ichigo?!" he shouted.

"What ya mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Since when can you do that?!"

"Well, I've done it weeks ago but I've perfective it yet."

Rukia pulled Renji by the ear.

"Come on," she said dragging him away.

"Ow, ow, that hurts Rukia!" Renji cried out.

"Yeah, yeah get moving," she said, "We got a job to do."

"Okay let go," Renji cried as Rukia threw him forward.

"Rukia," said Ichigo.

Rukia turned to face him.

"I don't know why you did it but you created a new fighting style all your own," she said before following after Renji.

"I think you turned her on," Yami teased.

"Shut up you pervert!" Ichigo shouted.

Yami laughed.

"Come on we got training to do."

Ichigo stared at him.

"You want to perfective your technique, don't you?"

"Yeah," said Ichigo, "Let's go."

Black 7, slow recovery

Ichigo stood on the roof.

Rukia stood beside him.

They had been hanging out like they usual would together but the difference was they were dates.

Rukia would skip out on Renji to spend time with Ichigo.

Rukia stared out at the ground below.

"I wonder what would happen if I can remember and get my powers back," said Ichigo, "Would we still be like this?"

"Who knows," she replied, "This Ichigo might vanish and you won't remember ever going out to begin with."

"I hope that doesn't happen," he said, "I like how we are now and if I don't remember us then wrack me up side of the head, okay?"

Rukia giggled.

"Don't worry about it," she said.

"What matters now is that you get your memories and powers back."

"That not the only thing that matters," Ichigo added.

"Then what else matters?"

"You…..me…us…."

Her face turned red.

He really was a true man.

She smiled.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her.

Rukia thought about him getting his memories and powers back.

What would become of them?

Would he still love her?

Would he realize that he loves Orihime?

She sighed.

Whatever happened between them they would be friends or lovers.

Being either of the two was fine with her.

She wrapped her arms around him.

She placed her head on his chest.

At least he would love her right now.

The two stayed like that for a while.

"Hey what's going on here?!" a voice cried out.

Ichigo and Rukia looked to see Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, Uryu, Renji and Orihime standing there.

Tatsuki came up the stairs.

"Well, this is a side of Ichigo we've never seen before," she said.

Keigo pointed a finger at them.

"They're having a love moment!" he shouted.

"Just stop before you make him angrily Keigo," Mizuiro warned.

"What about me?!" Keigo shouted, "I'm always the last to know!"

"Actually," said Tatsuki, "none of us knew."

Keigo grabbed Ichigo's shoulder.

"When you were going tell us that you'll dating the new girl?" he asked.

Ichigo pushed him away.

"Just shut up Keigo," he groaned.

"I haven't even told my family yet."

Renji walked toward Rukia.

"How are you going to explain this to Captain Kuchiki?" he asked.

"I'm not," Rukia replied, "We are here to watch him and so what if I'm girlfriend that just means I'll be able to watch better," she whispered.

Renji rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say but I'm not bailing you out when Captain Kuchiki finds out," he whispered.

"Oh I'll remember that when you have a problem with my brother," she teased.

Renji sighed.

Rukia turned to Ichigo who was kicking Keigo in the butt for a comment he made.

"OW, that hurts Ichigo," Keigo whined.

"Shut up," Ichigo groaned.

"Oh I see that's how it's going to be well let's see how you feel when I don't hang out with you ever again!"

He ran off with tears running down his face.

"That Keigo," said Tatsuki, "he'll never change."

"Well I guess," said Orihime.

Ichigo sighed.

"He's an idiot," he replied.

"Look who talking," said Uryu.

"Hey what was that Uryu?!" Ichigo shouted.

"I'm just you're calling the kettle black," Uryu replied.

"Well excuse me," Ichigo yelled.

"Okay cut it out you two," said Tatsuki.

The others watched.

Renji walked over and pulled Ichigo and Uryu apart.

"You're his girlfriend control him," Renji yelled at Rukia.

"Nope, you got it under control," Rukia teased.

Renji groaned.

"Put me down Renji!" Ichigo cried.

Renji dropped Ichigo to his feet.

Rukia walked over to Ichigo.

"Just let it go Ichigo," she said.

He sighed.

"let's get to class before we get into trouble," she said pulling him along.

"Hey don't pull that hurts," he whined.

"Then move it," she hissed.

Ichigo fell onto his bed.

It had been a long day of training with Yami.

He had mastered his technique but it wasn't' fully completed yet.

He looked over at Rukia who was sitting in the chair.

She had been coming over more often now.

She was usual to see him like this.

"Rough training session?" she asked.

He could only nod.

Rukia stood up and sat on the edge of the bed.

She stroked his hair.

Ichigo closed his eyes.

He took in her scent s she leaned into kiss his cheek.

Ichigo wrapped his arm around her waist.

Why couldn't they always be like this?

He enjoyed her scent, to have her so close to him.

Rukia looked out the window.

She felt him fall asleep.

She smiled and stood up.

"See you around Ichigo," she said walking down stairs.

His family was out so she didn't have to worry about bumping into them.

She walked out the house and looked up at his window.

She had to go on portal with Renji in a couple of minutes.

Rukia walked to Urahara's shop to see Hitsygaya, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika all standing there with Renji.

"What are you all doing here?" Rukia asked.

"We were assigned to come here," Hitsygaya explained.

"Okay," said Rukia looking at Renji.

"Hey blame Ichigo," he said, "The Soul Society has gotten word on his powers and memories returning."

"That's right," Hitsygaya interrupted, "We're here to erase them again."

"But Captain!" Rukia cried.

"No buts Kuchiki," Hitsygaya barked.

Rukia froze.

"It's an order from Central 46."

"Well, well, trying to erase my student's memories are ya?" said a voice.

Yami appeared from a puddle of water.

"What are you doing here?' Rukia asked.

"I heard more soul reapers are coming so I wanted to check them out."'

"Who are you?" Hitsygaya asked.

"I'm Ichigo's current master," Yami replied, "And you don't have to worry about him."

"What are you talking about?" Hitsygaya asked.

"He's not your anymore," Yami explained, "He's my headache now."

Rukia made a fist.

"Or should I say our headache," said Yami, "Right Pyo?"

Rukia looked to see Pyo standing there.

His body burn like dancing flames.

_**"That is for Ichigo to decide," **_Pyo answered.

"Oh come on," said Yami, "Don't tell me that you don't want to rip them apart for what they done to him?"

_**"I wait for Ichigo's decision not yours," **_Pyo replied, _**"That goes for you soul reapers as well. Whatever Ichigo decides to do I will follow him on that decision as his partner."**_

"Geez," said Yami, "you're not making this easy for me, huh?"

"You're the one that's not making it easy," said a voice.

Ichigo appeared from the corner.

Pyo told me everything," he said, "You were the one that issued the order to have my memory and power erased not Central 46."

"What are you talking about kid?" Yami asked, "all I've done is protect you from the soul reapers since they took your powers and memories away."

"Well then tell me how did you know they took those from me?" Ichigo asked.

"They do that to everyone who is a spirit wielder now."

"Hey Toshiro," Ichigo called.

"That's Captain Hitsygaya to you," Hitsygaya replied.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange on the fact that the Soul Society will get rid of their ace?  
"I have," Hitsygaya answered, "All us captains has even the Head Captain."

"And isn't strange how I suddenly remember grained the powers of a fire wolf so after?"

"That is strange too," Hitsygaya replied, "If you were to ought that power then you would have when you first lost your power."

"There you have it," said Ichigo.

Pyo appeared at his side.

"Pyo told me, you've been giving away spirits you catch to soul reapers so you could decrease their number and that I was your major threat that you made a fake order from Central 46 and had ordered that Rukia would be the one to remove my memories and powers since you knew that I can't up my guard around her."

"What makes you think that's my goal?" Yami asked.

"It's simple," Ichigo replied, "by removing me out of the picture you could attack Soul Society."

Yami laughed.

"Pyo how could you betray me?!" he roared, "I gave you the master you wanted!"

_**"You gave a man who desires great power," **_Pyo replied, _**"Ichigo already had the power he needed I just let him use it with my own."**_

Hitsygaya appeared behind Yami.

"We had suspected something like this," he said, "and now you are here to come with us."

"You had suspected?' Yami repeated.

"Why do you think we had Kuchiki and Abarai here?'/ Hitsygaya asked, "They're Ichigo Kurosaki's closest friends in the Soul Society. They were the perfect choice to monitor him and learn about your plot. Everything that happened was recorded and sent to the Soul Society."

Rukia stepped out her gigai.

"I pretended to act like I didn't know anything to make it easy for you to reveal your plan. I studied Pyo's powers and saw that he was getting close to Ichigo. Your plan was to make Ichigo turn against the Soul Society from the very beginning. You wanted Ichigo become our enemy. Spirit wielders were your army? You had them go against Ichigo to test his strength and that tournament was only a test for Ichigo's skills with Pyo's powers."

Renji appeared at her side as his gigai fell to the ground.

'Rukia," said Ichigo.

"Sorry, Ichigo," she said, "but I really do love you and I wanted to you be happy that's why I countered to watch over you so I could see you happy."

Yami shot water at Rukia.

Rukia fell to the ground as water poured into her mouth.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted.

"Stupid girl," said Yami, "Don't you know that you were only in my way?! You coming here and loving him would have reawakened him but before that happens I'll kill you!"

"BANKAI!" Ichigo roared.

Pyo turned into flames and surrounded Ichigo's body.

The fire shot up into the air.

"Everyone get back!" Urahara shouted as he and Yoruichi ran out with the rest of his crew.

They jumped out of the way.

The fire blew away.

Ichigo stood there in a red version of his Bankai outfit and all red zanpaku-to.

Yami grabbed Rukia by the hair.

"I see," he said, "You can use Bankai with Pyo's power."

Ichigo pointed his blade at him.

"I'll kill you with the power you gave me and I'll save Rukia!"

"How are you going to do that?' Yami asked, "this girl will be hollow food before you can move a step closer."

He pulled out hollow belt from his pocket.

"You bastard," Ichigo growled.

"That's a good boy," said Yami, "put down your sword and come with me."

Rukia tried to get free but more water went down her throat.

"If you do what I say the girl will live."

Ichigo held up his sword.

"Don't' think about it kid," said Yami, "not while I got your precious Rukia."

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo shouted shooting black energy at him.

Yami fell to the ground with Rukia flying into the air.

Ichigo caught Rukia in his arms.

She had a hard time breathing.

"Rukia," he said softly.

He set her down gently.

"The water is going into your lungs," said Yami, "You're too late kid. She'll drowning before you can save her."

Ichigo placed his hand over her chest.

Yami realize what he was doing.

He was heating up the water of out her body before it reached her lungs.

Rukia began to cough up water.

"She'll be fine," said Ichigo standing up after kissing her cheek.

"Well then," said Yami, "Come at me!"

Ichigo ran using his speed to end up in front of Yami.

He swung his sword at his tempo.

Yami dodged making a fist surrounded by water smash into his stomach.

"I'll always beat you kid," Yami replied.

Ichigo stared at him.

"Is that so?" he said holding up his arm.

"Well then, I'll show something."

The wind picked up speed.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Black 8, water vs. fire

Fire shot through the air.

Yami disappeared into water.

Ichigo disappeared into flames.

Both appeared clashing attacks.

They continued to clash.

Yami shot out a water burst.

Ichigo swung the sword using the fire as a barrier.

Yami appeared behind Ichigo.

Ichigo vanished into flames and reappeared slicing through the air.

Yami created a water shield.

Ichigo began to hit the shield with his sword.

Yami shot water in his face.

Ichigo fell back.

Yami went for his throat.

Ichigo swung his sword again.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo shouted.

Fire shot out and hit Yami's hand.

The fire burned his hand.

Ichigo landed.

Yami looked at his hand as it healed.

"Water heals all wounds," he said launching at Ichigo.

"No matter how many times you hit me: I'll heal."

Ichigo pierced his shoulder with his fist.

"What about wounds like that?" he asked.

Yami jumped back.

Yami held his shoulder.

"I added both my spirit energy and Pyo's power for that attack," said Ichigo, "with the two you can't heal."

Yami appeared behind him.

"Who cares," he said, "I'll still make you my solder!"

Ichigo swung his sword cutting Yami's jeans.

"Nice try," Yami said with a smile.

"But how can you fight me and protect her at the same time?" Yami asked pointing to Rukia.

He had made a clone out of water.

Ichigo ran past Yami.

He swung his sword at the clone.

Yami came at him from behind.

Renji appeared in front of Rukia and sliced the clone in half.

"You focus on him Ichigo!" Renji shouted, "I'll protect Rukia!"

"Renji," said Ichigo.

He turned to Yami.

Yami growled.

"There's your answer," Ichigo replied, "while we fight Renji will protect her."

"Interesting answer," Yami replied, "But I was sure you would choose the girl over fighting me."

"I did choose Rukia," Ichigo replied, "It's just to make sure she's safe. I have to defeat you."

"You are an interesting kid," Yami replied, "by defeating me you think can protect the girl you love?"

"I don't think," Ichigo replied, "I know I can."

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

The fire shot through the air.

Yami made a water shield appeared.

"Nice try kid."

Ichigo appeared behind him.

"We'll see," he said.

Yami turned around.

Ichigo used a fire fist to punch through his gut.

"It's time to end this," he said.

"FLAMED GETSUGA TENSHO!" he roared.

A large flame shot out of the blade and hit Yami's body.

It burned to ash.

Ichigo landed onto the ground.

"You did it," said Renji.

Rukia woke up to see Ichigo standing there over her with Renji.

"You okay?" Renji asked.

She looked around.

"Where's Yami?' she asked.

"Ichigo took care of him," Renji replied.

Ichigo looked over where the ashes were.

"I don't think he's gone," he said.

A water puddle rose up into the air.

"I hate it when you're right," Renji groaned.

Yami's body had transformed into water.

"You think you can kill me that easily?" he said, "I'm a water spirit and I will destroy the Soul Society and this world even it kills me!'

Ichigo jumped into the air.

"FLAMED GETSUGA TENSHO!" he roared.

A large flame shot through the air and hit the giant but faded.

Ichigo stood there in shock.

"You can't burn water kid," Yami replied.

Ichigo fell onto his hands and knees feeling weaker.

His sword and Bankai disappeared into flames.

'It looks like you've reached your limit," said Yami, "but I got enough energy to spare."

He began punching Ichigo to the ground.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted jumping up to her feet.

Renji pulled her back.

Hitsygaya, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika went for the attack.

"I'll freeze him and you guys punch through," Hitsygaya ordered.

"Yes sir," the others replied.

Yami shot out water at each of them.

Rangiku fell to the ground surrounded by a water-like Dom.

Ikkaku and Yumichika tried to attack at once but that didn't work.

Water crashed on top of them sending them down hard.

Hitsygaya was getting ready to strike when Yami hit him hard.

The three men fell to the ground.

Urahara and Yoruichi ran at him.

"I'll keep him busy," said Yoruichi, "You get Ichigo out of there."

"You got it," Urahara replied.

Yoruichi ran up Yami's arm and kicked him in the face.

Yami grabbed her and tossed her to the ground.

Urahara caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks," she said as she got on her feet.

Yami turned to a bleeding Ichigo.

Rukia watched as he walked toward him.

"I didn't kill you kid," he said, "I just weakened you so don't worry. You won't die until your job is done."

Ichigo slowly became to move.

"That's it boy," said Yami, "become the flame I have given you and use that to destroy the Soul Society."

_**"As if," **_said a voice.

Yami looked down.

Ichigo looked up at him with Pyo's eyes staring back at him.

_**"As if I would join your evil army. I choose to fight alongside Ichigo and that's exactly what I'll do."**_

"Pyo what are you doing?!" Yami cried out, "I gave you everything."

_**"That doesn't change the fact you used Ichigo and threatened the girl he loves for your own personal grain. I'm tired of it and that why I plan to use my final attack to kill you."**_

Ichigo stood up and transformed into a fire werewolf.

"Don't do this Pyo!" Yami shouted, "You're die if you use that attack!"

_**"All the better for Ichigo's dream to become a reality," **_Pyo replied, _**"He will become a soul reaper again and protect his friends even if it kills me."**_

The flamed Zangetsu appeared in his hand.

_**Farewell Ichigo, **_Pyo thought as he held up his arm.

_**"FLAMED GETSUGA TENSHO!"**_

He let out a howl as he swung the sword.

A large flame emerged from the air.

It was much bigger than the ones Ichigo would summon.

Yami swung his arm trying to use one last attack.

The two attacks clashed.

Pyo let out a howl that gave the flame more power to push back.

Yami let out a cry of pain as the flame became to burn him away.

Pyo fell on all fours.

_**Good luck making your dream a reality Ichigo, **_he thought before he disappeared into flames.

"Farewell Pyo,' said Ichigo, "You were the best."

He fell to the ground exhausted.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried running toward him.

His clothes were burned and so was his skin.

Rukia turned him around to look at his face.

_Thank you Pyo for protecting Ichigo, _she thought.

Black 9, back the soul reapers.

Ichigo woke up in Urahara's shop.

Rukia sat there beside him.

"Rukia?" he said.

"Hey Ichigo," she said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" she asked.

"No not really," he said.

Urahara had used a device to give Ichigo his memories and powers back.

"You got into a really bad fight," she said, "Urahara fixed you up."

"I figured as much," he said looking at his hand.

Rukia could tell that he didn't remember what happened which meant he forgot about them.

Her heart was breaking in two.

"That's right," said Ichigo, "Pyo gave his life for me, didn't he?"

She nodded.

He remembered Pyo and Yami but did he remember them?

Ichigo sat up.

"You shouldn't move," she said grabbing his shoulders.

She knew he wouldn't listen to her.

"I'm fine now," he said, "and so we'll be fighting hollows again."

She nodded.

He remembered losing his powers and memories.

Rukia was hoping even though she knew that she shouldn't but wanted to know if he still remembered them?

"Ichigo," she said, "is there something else you remember?"

"Something else?" he asked.

She nodded doubting it more and more.

"Well there is one thing," he said.

He titled her chin up to look at him.

He leaned forward.

_Does he remember us, _she thought.

"Well look who's awake," said a voice.

Both Ichigo and Rukia jumped back as they saw Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji in the doorway.

"Hey there Ichigo," said Ikkaku.

'Hey guys," Ichigo replied.

Rangiku sat down by Rukia.

"You had us all worried," said Rangiku.

She eyed Rukia.

"But Kuchiki here the most worried, right?" she said turning to Rukia.

Rukia's face turned red.

She turned her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"Oh come on it's written over all your face," said Rangiku.

"Just stop it," Rukia groaned.

Hitsygaya appeared in the doorway.

"We should return now," he said.

Rangiku, Yumichika and Ikkaku got up and walked out the room.

"That means you two as well," Hitsygaya ordered Renji and Rukia.

"Yes sir," they replied.

Renji stood up walked out the room.

Ichigo Rukia's grabbed wrist before she got up.

"Wait," he said.

She looked to Hitsygaya.

"I'll give you a few minutes alone with him," Hitsygaya replied walking out the room.

"Thank you captain," Rukia murmured.

She turned to Ichigo.

"You asked me if there was something else that I remembered," he said.

"Just forget it Ichigo," she said making a fist.

'Just forget I said anything."

Ichigo pulled her closer to his body.

"Ichigo…..?!"

"What are you…"

Ichigo pressed his lips against hers.

Her eyes widened then she closed them and leaned into the kiss.

He remembered!

He remembered about them!

Her heart pounded hard against her chest.

They pulled away for air.

"I love you Rukia," he said.

She stared at him and then smile.

I love you too Ichigo," she replied, "I always have."

They leaned and kissed once again.

The end


End file.
